Friends or Enemies
by eltigre221
Summary: Isabella and Derek have mad a new friend, who has moved to Miracle City from Spain. She seems normal at first but what happens when they find out who her parents are? Enjoy and please review : BellaxDerek ... CortinaxTitan
1. Meeting Lucila

**Well I wrote and uploaded this fic on DeviantArt, but I really want to upload it here, I hope you all like it. For those who already read this on DA well hope you don't mind that I upload here too. :D Oh and I've already written up to ten chapters :D.**

**This is a new fanfic of mine, where the daughter of La Cortina and the Titanium Titan makes friends with Bella and Derek. Things will hopefully get good. Oh and CJzilla came up with Lucila's name :D. Enjoy and Review if you want to. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Lucila**

Near the Miracle City Park, there was an apartment building where a fifteen year old girl was getting ready for her first day of actual school. She had been homeschooled most of her life, so it might be tough for her to make some friends. Either way she was ready for this, just because her mother and father were wanted by the police didn't mean that she needed to be in hiding to. She was trained a lot to while growing up, she learned how to use her powers, but other than that, she wanted some friends. She had long caramel colored hair and a chunk of it was covering her left eye, she has red eyes; she was wearing her favorite t-shirt and dark-blue jeans, with a skull barrette in her hair. She was just about ready to go; all she needed now was her lucky necklace.

"Mija are you ready to go to school." The girl's father suddenly called to her from the kitchen.

"Yes papa, I'm ready to go." She called back.

She grabbed her backpack, and necklace just before her mother opened her door. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue shorts, a pair of high heels, while her caramel colored hair was in a pony her emerald green eyes glowing in the dimly lit room."Lucila, please try not to draw attention to yourself today, promise." A black tentacle came from her mother and placed itself on her shoulder.

"I promise mom, and don't worry everything will be fine." Lucila brushed the tentacle off, "Besides, what could go wrong."

After Lucila said that, she walked past her mother and down the stairs to the kitchen so she could grab a quick meal before she left. Her dad was seated at the table, sipping his coffee. He was in disguise all the time, due to his metal arms always standing out. He looked up and saw his daughter taking the toast out of the toaster and eating it in a few bites. "Slow down mija the school isn't going anywhere. You should enjoy your breakfast."

"Not now dad," her mouth full of bread, that was soon swallowed, "I don't wanna be late. I'll see you and mom when I get home, until then I would like to try and make at least one friend today."

She ran to the door, her backpack in hand and lucky necklace around her neck and before she left she shouted, "Bye, see you when I get home!"

Lucila ran down the stairs and out into the streets of Miracle City, ready for her first day of public school. As she walked to the school, did she realize that it was about an hour before school would actually start, but she didn't care. It was a half-an-hour later did she make it to the school, it wasn't very large by her guess, but she was ready for this, she knew it. Right before she entered the doors, two kids came running past her, she fell to the ground with a thump, and she looked up and was wondering what that was all about. Lucila turned around and saw that everyone was coming to school now, so she was on time, but she wondered who was running past her in such a hurry. Two girls all of a sudden came up to her; one had a purple headband in her hair, while the other was wearing a dark purple shirt.

The one with the headband offered her hand to Lucila, and she accepted it. "You must be new here," the girl said. "I'm Jenifer, and this is Rachel." Jenifer pulled her up, while pointing to the girl with the shirt.

"I'm Lucila; it's nice to meet you both." Lucila smiled, and before she could say anything else, the bell rang and it was time for class to start.

"Well we'd better get going; it was nice to meet you Lucila." They waved as they both ran to get to their classes.

Lucila walked for a god five minuets before being spotted by Vice Principal Chakal. "Chu there!" he yelled at Lucila. "Where is chur hall pass, and why you aren't in class yet?"

"Oh, I'm the new student; this is my first day of school here." She answered his question.

Before Chakal could try and yell at her principal Tonino came over and smiled at her. "Ah, so you are our new student to Leon High School, welcome I am principal Tonino and this is vice principal Chakal. And you are who?"

"My name is Lucila, and I don't have my schedule yet, so I don't know where to go."

"Yes, well follow me Lucila and I'll take you to my office." Tonino walked away, with Lucila following him, while Chakal was left there, he just sighed and walked towards his own office.

Lucila was given her schedule, and instructed where to go to find her first class. She thanked him as she walked off to find her first class. It was Math, in room 203. She was by the classroom door in no time at all. She knocked on the door, and it was opened by a tall lean man who was wearing a black taupe, a pink stripped shirt, and black pants. He smiled at her and welcomed her in the room.

"Class I would like to introduce you all to our new student." Everyone looked up to stare at Lucila, "Please tell us your name." The teacher asked her.

She looked at everyone once, and smiled. "My name is Lucila Marengo, I just moved here from Spain."

They just stared at her, and then they smiled. Their teacher was frozen for a minuet, like he was just remembering something, but it slipped his mind, when someone shouted out. "So what's it like in Spain?" Alice Aves asked Lucila.

"Oh not much, but I've always wanted to come to Miracle City. Beauty can be too much at times, and a little chaos is always fun." Before someone else could ask her a question, Mr. M asked Lucila to take a seat anywhere there was an open desk. She looked around, and saw one next to a girl with a green barrette in her hair. Lucila placed her backpack next to her desk, and looked at the girl next to her.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name." the girl with the barrette turned to face her, and she smiled.

"I'm Isabella, but I like it when people call me Bella, nice to meet you Lucila." Bella shook hands with Lucila. Next to Bella was a boy who was dressed in all black, his hair was purple with black streaks in his hair, and what surprised Lucila was his hair directly over his eye. Bella saw this, and turned around.

She giggled, "Oh that's just my boyfriend Derek, and he sure is something isn't he."

Lucila looked at Bella, but couldn't help but smile herself. She looked up to find out what they were learning about today. The lesson was on the board, and when Lucila looked at the teacher, he was glaring back. His look said that he knew who she was, and she needed a good excuse to stay after. The bell soon rang, and Lucila was off to her next class, with Bella right by her side.

"So what do you have next? I have History then Gym." Bella was happy to find a new friend.

Lucila looked at her schedule and to her surprise she has the exact same classes as Bella. "I have the same classes as you, which is weird."

Bella looked at Lucila's schedule and it was exactly like hers, and that was weird.

"Huh, well then let's head off to History, after Gym we have lunch. I brought my own lunch, so you don't have to eat the crud they serve here."

Once Bella mentioned lunch, she thought of it as the perfect chance to make sure she's not found out. The next two hours passed by quickly, when it was time for lunch Lucila tried to sneak off, but Bella saw her.

"Where are you going?"

Lucila turned and looked at Bella, "Oh I left my house key in Math, so I need to go and get it to I'll be locked out of my house tonight."

"Oh, okay, just make sure to be quiet, Mr. M likes to take a nap during his lunch break. You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, besides I wanted to ask him something anyway." Lucila turned and walked off, with an evil grin on her face.

As she walked down the hallways, the lights were turning off, all on their own. Lucila's grin widening as she grew closer to room 203. Then it was pitch black. Mr. M was asleep in his chair, a folder in his lap. The blinds in his room, suddenly snapped shut, the noise woke him in a start. He looked around, but there was nothing to see, except a pair of bright purple silts. He rubbed his eyes and the eyes were gone, but there was a sudden chill in the air, like something bad was about to happen. Then it happened, someone had just pierced him in the chest he let out a wet gasp there was no pain, but soon everything around him became visible for a split second, and he could see it a living shadow was standing in front of him. Then everything was a blur. The shadow left the room with a satisfied look in its eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...................................................................**


	2. What Happened

**Well here you all go chapter 2 hope everyone like, or just enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**What Happened**

Bella was waiting for Lucila to come back from room 203, and she was surprisingly taking a long time. Though she said she wanted to talk to Mr. M about something, so she let her worries die down. When a few more minuets passed, Lucila came stumbling into view. She was pale, and she looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion, and she did. Bella ran over to her friend to see if she was alright.

"Whoa Lucila, what happened." Bella was by her side, along with a few other students. Bella placed her hand on Lucila's forehead, and it was cold, ice cold.

"Alice you get the HELL OVER HERE!" Bella shouted at her best friend. Alice rushed up to Bella and kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella took Alice's hand and placed it on Lucila's forehead. Alice was shocked; Lucila was so cold she made death feel like a sauna! "What the hell? What on earth happened to her?"

"I don't know, but this is really bad." Everyone else in the lunch room was standing in a circle around Lucila, Bella, and Alice.

Then Chakal showed up, and saw all the kids gathered around someone. "What is going on here?" Everyone turned to face Chakal, except for Bella, then Chakal saw it the new girl Lucila was unconscious. He was shocked, so he did something unexpected. "What happened to her and where was she before she collapsed?"

Alice answered Chakla's question. "Lucila went to get her apartment key from Mr. M's room and when she came back a few minuets ago she just collapsed and she's bitterly cold."

Chakal looked at Alice, and then to Bella. "Rivera, I want you to keep an eye on this girl while I go and see what happen in room 203." After Chakal said that, he went strait to Mr. M's room. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that everything was quiet, but he ignored this for most freshmen teachers all have lunch together. Once he was at the class room door, Chakal felt a chill up his spine, like he wouldn't like what he saw on the other side of the door. Though he opened the door anyway, and he was right he didn't like what he saw. For lying there on the floor, was Mr. M, he was still breathing, but something was definitely wrong, Chakal bent down and flipped the middle aged man over. When Chakal saw his face, his voice was caught in this throat, but he was able to run out of the room to the nearest wall and lift up the case the read 'Incase of EMERGENCY Break Glass' he broke the glass and pushed the button. Then a siren wailed, and Chakal was able to breath again when he saw the only two people arrive who would know what to do, very powerful supers.

They were annoyed however when they arrived a few moments later. "What is it this time Chakal?" The first voice asked annoyed.

"Yes, what is it, exactly, please come and look. I fear the worst." Chakal spoke with terror in his voice.

The other one just rolled her eyes. "Very well Chakal lets take a look at it." The two hero-villains walked into the classroom, and what they saw on the ground almost gave them both a heart attack. For the middle-aged man lying on the floor, he was in good condition except for his eyes, which is what scarred them, for his eyes were the most unholy of all the whites. _It was her doing,_ they both thought, but they were suspicious about all of this. This was very confusing, they turned to Chakal.

"Chakal, get everyone out of the school immediately!" The man yelled at the Vice-Principal.

"This is a very serious matter Chakal, this could be her doing!" The woman too yells at Chakal.

Chakal looked at them, and nodded, but before he left. "Should I tell your children that you two are here Rivera's?"

They looked at each other, and nodded. "They need to know about this, along with Alice and Derek. We'll tell Cuervo and Django about this." The man's voice was full of an authority that Chakal had never heard before. "Make sure that everyone gets out and soon." After they said that, he left them to think about what to do next, and more importantly what to tell their children, about all of this.

"I'll call Cuervo and Django, hopefully they'll answer." Frida spoke with hardly any emotion in her voice.

"Alright, just make it quick." Manny's voice was very serious. "I have enough to do here."

**Back in the Lunch Room…**

Lucila was starting to get better, she was even waking up. "Wha-What happened?" She asked, and she saw Bella kneeling next to her.

"You went to Mr. M's room, and when you came back you just collapsed and you felt very cold, bitterly cold." Bella answered her confused friend.

Lucila smiled, but not for long. "Alright everyone you are to all get out of the school right NOW!!" Chakal roared.

Everyone was confused, but they left the school all the same. Once everyone was out, they wondered what on earth was going on. Then Chakal and the teachers came up to them, "Listen all of you, school will be discontinued until further notice. Before all of you celebrate, you will all have to do your school work at home until the school will be reopened." Chakal started, and all the kids moaned.

"All after school activities will not be canceled, they will all be at the middle school. The only activities that will be canceled are all the sports; the clubs will still be active however." Tonino continued.

"Lastly, I want both Rivera and the Aves kids up here right NOW!" Chakal yelled at the top of his lungs. Miguel, Alice and Derek all went up to Chakal, except Bella, she instead was still standing next to Lucila. Chakal noticed this, but before he could say anything, Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead had just dropped in.

Cuervo was the one to speak, "Where are they Chakal."

He just stared at her, and then spoke. "There in room 203, you know the way, and take them with you." He pointed to Miguel, Alice, and Derek. "She'll be taking the new girl home." He then pointed to Bella.

Bella smiled, Lucila however was a bit scared. "Alright Chakal, when you get home we'll fill you in on everything that happened." Django told Bella, and she just nodded in return. They walked into the school with Bella's bro, best friend, and boy friend all in toe. Once they were inside, Chakal said that everyone could go home, and that the homework would be mailed home. After that, everyone left, while Bella was taking Lucila home.

As they were walking, they were silent until Bella was fed up with it. "Lucila what on earth happened back there in the class room? It must have been big if my parents are being so serious about it."

Lucila was confused, "What do you mean your parents? Besides, all I remember is going down the hall to the classroom, getting my key, and then waking up in the lunch room."

Bella was a bit confused, but she let it go. "Well my parents were called in by Chakal after a few minuets, about two minuets before you woke up. It must have been pretty serious to call in Black Cuervo and Django of the dead, but I'm glad I didn't stay, because I get to go to your house instead." Bella smiled at Lucila as the neared the park. "By the way, where do you live anyway?"

Now it was Lucila's turn to smile, "Over there," She pointed to the apartment building across the street. "It's not much, but its home." Bella looked and saw the apartment building and she was right, _it didn't look like much but she did say that it was home_, Bella thought. Bella just smiled, the apartment wasn't a tall building it was about medium sized, reddish-brown colored building. Lucila grabbed her arm. "Come on I want you to meet my parents."

**Back at the school …**

"…_now_ you know what happened and why it must not happen again." Manny finished. Triple X, Alice, and El Tigre all stood in front of their patents faces as white as sheets. What was gonna happen in the next few days will be like hell.

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………...**


	3. My Parents

**Well here you all go chapter 3 hope you all like, and sorry that it's short ,well can any of you guess what will happen next? Either way it could be completely different from what I have in store for all of you but stay tuned my friends.**

**Chapter 3**

**My Parents**

Lucila and Bella were walking up to Lucila's place, and she had a _lot_ to tell her parents. Yet either way, she was happy to have a friend. "I can't wait until you meet my parents, they're really cool."

"Me neither, by the way Lucila what are your parents like anyway, you've hardly ever talked about them when we were at the school, so are they cool or what?" Bella was curious.

Before Lucila could answer however, they had reached their destination, Lucila's house. She opened the door, and Bella followed her in. The house was dark on the inside; the only thing that was visible was the couch, TV, and chair. Bella could only see these things, because there was a light inside the kitchen. Lucila was used to her house being like this, Bella was a bit spooked by the eerie silence.

"Is your casa always like this? It's so creepy, uh no offense." Bella asked.

Lucila looked at her and just smiled, "Yeah, but I spend most of my time in my room. My parents spend a _lot_ of time in their room though."

"Huh, well can we go into your room, I'm a bit uncomfortable being out here where it's so quiet."

Lucila shrugged and grabbed Bella's hand and they walked off into her room. Little did they know that Lucila's mom was listening in on the entire conversation, and once they were in Lucila's room she couldn't eavesdrop anymore? Lucila's room was not what Bella had expected; she had posters of many heroes and villains, along with many hard rock musicians, not like her mom's old ones, and her bed was just like any other bed Bella had seen the only thing was that the blanket pattern was all skulls and cross bones, the ones you see on **'Do Not Open or Else'** signs. Well either way, Bella though it looked really cool. The wall colors were black, and other than that it was as if Lucila wanted to be super in Bella's eyes, she even had a poster of her parents and Derek's.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of posters of heroes and villains Lucila. When did you get all of them?" Bella was still in awe when she asked her question.

Lucila looked away for a minuet to think of an answer, Bella didn't notice this however. The answer came quickly to Lucila, from an unknown source. "Oh these are my parents and some are mine, I really would like to be a villain, weird as it may seem. Either way, these people are kind of like my super role models." She smiled at her lie, hoping it would fool her friend.

Bella listened, but she stared at the one of her parents, it showed them as kids and as adults, almost something that she could not yet understand, so she asked an important question. "Hey Lucila, why do you have a poster of my parents, or did it belong to your parents?"

Lucila was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door. Bella was about to answer it, but Lucila stopped her. "Let me get it, if it's my dad or my mom, you might have to leave. I thought they'd be in their room at this time." Lucila was a little annoyed and relieved at the same time, but Bella only heard the annoyance in her friend's voice. Lucila opened the door, and it was her mother on the other side of the door. "Oh hey mom, where's dad? I thought you tow would be uh _busy_ or something like that."

Lucila's mom looked at her daughter, and then Bella and her expression changed. "Who's your friend mija; I've never seen her around the city before. My name is Alejandra, but you may call me Mrs. Marengo. My husband is away getting the groceries, so what is your name?"

Mrs. Marengo looked very nice, and her outfit was very nice as well. "Well my name Mrs. Marengo is Bella, it's nice to meet Lucila's mom. You look very nice today, so when will Mr. Marengo be back? I'd like t meet him too." Bella held out her hand to Alejandra to shake it, but she didn't return the gesture, so Bella lowered her arm. Lucila was upset a little, by her mother being so close to her friend.

"Uh mom, can me and Bella just talk _alone_." She stressed her want to be with her friend alone.

Alejandra looked from her daughter to Bella and just nodded and turned to walk out the door but suddenly she stopped. "Mija, did anything happen at school today? I'm just curious since your home so early and your friend is with you too, so mind telling me."

Bella was about to answer, but she got the sudden feeling to leave, she didn't know where it came from but she did as it said. "Uh maybe I should get going, oh but Lucila if you ever wanna hang out more, then here's my cell number. We can hangout tomorrow, or something like that, and you can meet my parents. Well either way I should get going, and again it was nice to meet you Mrs. Marengo. Well bye." Bella walked past Alejandra and into the other room where she opened the door and left.

After the door closed, Lucila looked at her mom, a death glare in her eyes. "Thanks a lot mom, my first friend ever and you scare her away! Is dad really out or did you just make that up, tell me the truth."

Her mom looked at her daughter, and then a moving shadow almost moved over her face. "We can discuss this later young lady, but for now we will talk about our next move, do I make myself clear."

Lucila stared at her mom with out a word, when another moving shadow made its way from somewhere and to most of Lucila's body, covering her face, just like her mother, she felt her hand morph into a long silver blade, and her other one turning into claws, and then she spoke. _"Fine, lets just get this over with so I can hang out with Bella."_

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………….STAY TUNED………………………………...**


	4. Black Titan

**This is where the action takes place and a mystery begins :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Black Titan**

Bella walked home from Lucila's house, until she found a nice dark alley. _"Perfect." _She transformed into her alter ego, La Tigresa. Her hero outfit was much nicer than her mom's old one in her opinion. She had red boots, and a red skirt, her wrist bands were perfect for protecting her face from small missiles and bullets aimed for her face. All out a very stylish outfit, a friend of hers helped design it, her name was Madeline Carmela Rivera, a Rivera from a different universe, and she was an amazing friend. As Bella was thinking about how her friend was doing, she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get home during rush-hour. It was hard to get home during rush-hour, because of all the gas fumes making it hard to breath. "Man I'd better get home soon." Bella told herself as she was jumping. She was home soon, luckily enough for her. _'Now to get inside before the fumes poison me.'_ She walked in the door and breathed in a breath of semi fresh air. Then she took a look around, the house was empty, well almost empty, she could hear a conversation going on in the kitchen. It was her dad and mom talking to her grandparents.

She leaned in near the door, being careful not to make a sound.

"Are you sure it was _her_?" Bella could hear the worry in her grandmami Rivera's voice.

"Yes we we're sure, I'd never be able to forget those unholy white eyes." Manny sounded like he was about to cry. _'What, am I crazy, my dad has never cried before in his life, well that I know of…'_ Bella shook the thought from her head, and listened in more attentively.

"Mijo, I know how you feel, but be careful. You remember how powerful she was all those years ago, she could be even more powerful now than she was back then." Rodolfo Rivera was closest to the door, from what she could tell. The door was open a crack, and Bella could see her parents pacing back and forth in the kitchen while her grandmami was leaning against the counter.

"We remember Pantera, but we're worried, this happened at the school. I hope that Bella and Miguel will be okay." Frida stopped pacing and looked at her dad. She looked like she had just witnessed the most horrible thing in the world, but she didn't know what could make her mother's face look like that, so terrified.

Then she did something that confused Bella, she grabbed her chest, why Bella would know later on. "We need to do a nightly patrol of the city, just to be safe. Until the danger passes, if it does." Frida started crying, and this too surprised Bella.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Bella said all of a sudden, and walked into the kitchen. "If its okay, can I go out on patrol tonight, since school was canceled for a while and all."

They all stared at her like she had just grown another head. "Mija, you can go out on patrol _only_ if you promise to be careful." She looked at her dad, and smiled.

"Thanks dad." After she said that, she ran out of the room and strait into the training room. While everyone else starred at Manny.

"Manny are you crazy, with Cortina on the loose…"Rodolfo soon stopped after receiving a death glare from his adult son.

"Dad, I don't think that it's Cortina this time around. This isn't like her, attacking people who were minding their own business. If she is up to something, then she would have waited until we were fighting some bandito or monster and caught us off guard." Manny stopped and walked over to the window, and just stood there and stared. "I wonder if something had happened over these years, I know that she will never give up her want to destroy us, but yet I wonder why she hasn't attacked up before."

Everyone stared at him, curious to what he was talking about, but they let their curiosity go. There were more important things to at the moment, like trying to find La Cortina.

**Four Hours Later………**

La Tigresa was jumping from rooftop to rooftop just searching the city for any trouble that night. Her parents were asleep; they were tired from training all day. She didn't care why though; all she wanted to do was to get done with her patrol of the city.

"Man, I wish that someone would commit a crime already, I'm getting _so_ board." Bella wined to herself as she came to a stop on a rooftop, she didn't know why she stopped, but it was as if something was nearby.

There was a sudden chill in the air; it was as if the air itself was weighing Bella down. She looked left and right, trying to find what had made her want to stop. Then it hit her, something almost stabbed Bella in the back, but it missed by only a few centimeters, only throwing her aside. After crashing through a chimney, she got up and looked at her attacker; it looked like a living shadow, she had metal covering the top half of her face, and her metal arms looked very threatening in Bella's eyes, and her eyes were the most freaky thing about her, they were a shade of dark purple.

"Who are you?" Bella questioned, but she was still stunned from the hit she had just taken to talk clearly.

They girl just cackled like a maniac, "I am know as Black Titan, but you may call me _'ohh'_"

"_'Ohh'_?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, as in…" Black Titan punched Bella in the gut and had sent her flying. To another rooftop where she laid there unmoving, but she was still conscious. She looked at Black Titan; she tried to glare at her but failed.

"What do you want?" Bella had a hard time getting the question out; it felt like every bone in her body was like gravel.

She just cackled again, "I will let you live Rivera; I hate your stupid family. For what they have done to me and my familia, heed my warning Isabella Rivera in only three days time I will have eliminated all of your loved ones and you will be the last to fall, and you will be forced my mother's next meal." She grabbed Bella by the collar and looked into her eyes. What Bella saw looked familiar almost, but she didn't pay much attention to the familiarity, all she could comprehend was the pain in her body and the deadly look in Black Titan's eyes.

Black Titan smiled a cold wicked smile as her black costume moved, and some of it morphed into a black tentacle. It took the shape of a spear, and it soon pierced Bella right through her chest, it felt so wrong. The tentacle quivered a bit and then everything went black. She didn't know what was happening, she couldn't see, and yet she could hear just fine. There were voices coming from all around her, she could only make out a few of them; her parents, brother, best friend, and Derek.

"How did this happen?" Derek asked.

"Who could do something like this?" Miguel and Alice both asked at the same time.

"Will she be able to wake up?" One of the unknown voices asked.

"Quiet all of you!" Manny yelled.

"We don't know anymore who could have done this to Bella, or how it happened, we don't even know if she'll wake up or not." Frida spoke calmly.

Bella couldn't hear more after that, but she did try and say something, but she didn't know if anyone heard her.

Only little did anyone know that two pairs of purple silts were watching them. They both smiled evil wicked grins and no one knew about them being there.

**Back at Lucila's place…………..**

The Titanium Titan was watching the panic unfold at the Rivera casa, and then his old partner La Cortina had appeared in a puff of purple smoke in front of him. "Hola mi amore, did you have fun." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him, while her costume slithered up his arms.

They stopped when they both heard a groan coming from behind them; it was Black Titan just standing there, annoyed. "Sorry mija," Cortina's costume retreated from her face. "We forgot that you were in here."

"Yeah, yeah, I did what I did, can I go to bed now, and it's been a long day." She complained.

They looked at each other and nodded. She smiled as her costume retreated from her face as did the metal portion, revealing the face of none other than Lucila.

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………………STAY TUNED……………………**


	5. La Cortina's Return

**Chapter 5**

**La Cortina's Return**

It had been only a few weeks since Bella was attacked; she still hadn't woken up yet. She wasn't dead, nor was her essence sucked out. She was in a coma, and they really hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Oh mi amore, please wake up soon." Derek was seated next to her bed. He hadn't left her since she had gotten back that night.

He remembered soaring through the skies that night; he was minding his own business and then he heard a crashing sound. He was on the other side of town, and when he got to Bella she was already unconscious. She was still breathing, but she couldn't move or even respond to his voice. He was afraid that she was dead, but he knew that wasn't. If Bella was dead, his heart necklace would have shattered into a million pieces.

**Flashback...**

Derek had made it to Bella just after Black Titan had left.

"BELLA!!" He flew down to her and picked her up, she felt cold in his arms. He didn't like the pale color of her skin; he looked around in a panic. Then looking at her face again, he decided to fly off towards her house.

After that, they all just worried what was wrong with Bella.

**Flashback ends…**

Derek stared at Bella, wishing that she could just wake up and talk to him, if only for a moment. "Mi amore…" he sighed, while he was waiting for Bella to wake up Manny and Frida were out patrolling the city, searching for La Cortina.

Manny was searching high above on the rooftops while Frida searched below on the streets. They wanted revenge on whoever had put their daughter in a coma, but they knew that it would have to wait, until they found Cortina.

"Mi amore, do you see anything down there?" Manny called to Frida, who was directly beneath him.

"No Manny, nothing, you?" She answered and then asked. Frida then climbed up the building to her husband.

Manny looked at Frida and frowned, "No mi amore, nothing, where is she. We know she's in the city, but where?" He asked himself more than Frida. "How can she be even alive too, I though she died all those years ago." He started pacing back and forth on the rooftop.

Frida placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "I don't know either, but right now if we find her then we will bring her to justice."

He stared at his wife like she had just grown another head, but he smiled too. "Your right mi amore, lets try and find out how later, right now we just have to bring La Cortina to justice."

They took the others hand and went off to search more, while a pair of purple silts were watching them. It only spoke two words, "It's time." Then it teleported, right near Manny and Frida, they didn't know it was there yet, but they would soon enough.

There was a chill in the air and it scared Manny and Frida, they both knew what was coming. "Frida stay on your toes." Manny nearly shouted to her.

"You stay on your toes as well Manny." She nearly shouted back. They went back to back, making sure to be prepared. Then it happened, the chill in the air didn't disappear, nor did it intensify. Something else happened, something horrible, she appeared.

"Hello Riveras." They turned to face the voice that spoke to them and what they saw horrified them. They saw La Cortina yes, but what shocked them was the fact that she hadn't aged one day since they thought she died. Then the Titan came up next to her and it was the same with him. He hadn't aged a day either!

"Impossible." Both Manny and Frida breathed, they were so shocked.

Cortina cackled while the Titan chuckled. "Impossible no, I didn't die that day Riveras like you thought. After the battle, we found a strange portal. We went into it for safety, when we came to we were in this time, but we came her when you two were getting married." Cortina told them, and as they were listening, the Titan slipped away and went behind the Rivera's and captured them.

"What the…!" They half shouted, as the Titan had them bound together in a liquid metal blanket almost.

He just laughed, _"You like Riveras?"_ His sarcasm didn't hide his evil pleasure in having captured them so easily.

They both growled at him, but Manny was the one to express his true rage at Cortina. "What did you do to our daughter Cortina?" Frida was just as mad as Manny, but Cortina's laugh just added to their anger.

"You think it was me who attacked her, oh please!" She smiled a wicked smile that turned into a glare, showing a pissed off look on her face. "That little brat of yours isn't my objective; she was the training dummy for someone more powerful than I."

That made Manny and Frida freeze up, _'Someone more p-powerful t-than C-Cortina…!'_They both thought at the same time. "Wh-who is more powerful than you Cortina…?" They were scared, and she knew it.

She laughed again, "Who else other than my own flesh and blood!" Her words sent a shockwave through them both.

They looked up at her and a smaller figure came up next to Cortina; she had the same powers as Cortina and the Titan! Before they could say anything however, something hit them both in the chest and they gave out wet simultaneous gasps.

"Good bye _Riveras_!" The small one called, her tentacles writhed and their essences were sucked out. "My job is done here, who will be the next one who we attack?"

Black Titan asked her mother, who smiled at her child. "Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead will be our next meal mija." She placed her hand on Lucila's shoulder and smiled, as did Lucila.

The Titan dropped the now essence less Riveras and walked towards his wife and daughter. He was by them in no time, and like his wife, he placed his hand on their daughter's shoulder. "We're proud of you mija." They both said at the same time and in return Lucila hugger her parents.

"I'm glad, now how should we dispose of our next targets and when?" She was ready for the next round, and it only made them even happier, than before. They went home and plotted their next move, with everyone in Miracle City none the wiser of their plans.

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………..STAY TUNED……………………………

* * *

**

**Here you all go an interesting thing has happened here what will happen to Cuervo and Django and if their gone, who will be next? What is their ultimate plan and when will Bella wake up?! All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters **


	6. Black Titan's Next Target

******Chapter 6**

******Black Titan's Next Target **

Another five weeks had passed and Bella still wouldn't wake up, and Derek was still by her side. They found her parents the next day after they were attacked by Cortina. Cuervo and Django were scared stiff about this. They remembered what La Cortina was capable of, but what scared them was the fact that from the looks of Manny and Frida they were taken down easily. Much too easily, they were a hard pair to defeat and yet they were taken out like it was easy for anyone to do.

Zoe and Django were at the Rivera's casa, going over what they knew about La Cortina.

"She died years ago, how can she be back now of all times!" Zoe was pacing back and forth in the living room of the Rivera casa.

"I know mi amore, but calm down, we both know that Manny and Frida were strong but how she beat them so easily is beyond even me." Django tried to calm his panicking wife down.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently, and as they stared into the others eyes they knew that they needed to try and find Cortina before she could strike again. They left only an hour later, letting Derek stay to watch Bella and her parents.

"Please wake up mi amore." He whispered in her ear. Her parents were brought back and were in hospital beds just like she was.

**Meanwhile in Bella's head…**

"Where am I…?" Bella looked around in the dark empty void she was walking around in.

_"Where else Bella..."_ A voice told her, it sounded similar to her own, but it sounded more evil, like a dark creature.

"Who… who's there…?" She asked the voice, who appeared right in front of her not only a few seconds later.

She looked just like Bella, but the only difference was her eyes, they were blood red. _"Who else Bella…"_

Bella soon knew who it was, "Y-your m-my feral state…" Bella was scared; she knew how strong she was when she called on her feral state help.

_"Yes I am, but I need your help…"_ This is what caught Bella of guard, she knew a lot about her feral state but she's never known it to ask her for help. _"I need your help to save everyone you love, but we need to hurry. Before it's too late, we need to fuse together. In order to do so, I need you to trust me."_ Her eyes showed an honest sincerity, Bella looked at her long and hard and nodded.

"Tell me what I need to do now…" Bella's feral state smiled and took her hand; they walked and talked as they got deeper and deeper into Bella's subconscious mind.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Miracle City …**

Zoe was flying overhead searching for any suspicious activity, while Django was looking on top of the Miracle City Volcano. They talked only once in a while when they had something to report.

"Black Raven to Sexy Skeleton do you copy Sexy Skeleton…" Zoe spoke into her wireless radio.

"Sexy Skeleton here, anything to report Black Raven…?" Django called back into his radio.

"Yes, something is roaming across the rooftops on the east side of the city, it doesn't look like her…but it could be…do you see Sexy Skeleton…?" Zoe stayed a few feet above the city, as she watched a child almost leaping skillfully from rooftop to rooftop.

Django looked towards the east and saw what his wife was looking at; there was a shadowy creature leaping across the buildings with such amazing grace it was unbelievable. "Yes I see Black Raven, but it doesn't look like her… she's more of the sneaky types… who do you think that it is…?"

Zoe looked at the figure and as she was looking, she saw something that gave her the biggest scare of her life. She flew down in front of the figure and glared at it, as it backed away. "Alice of the Dead what on earth are you doing out here!"

Django heard what she said and was just as angry; he grabbed his guitar and used it to fly him to his wife's position. "Mija why are you here?" Though he was angry, his curiosity overpowered him; they remembered leaving their daughter back at home with Miguel to look after her.

Alice just smiled an evil and cold smile, this scared them but what was worse was the sudden chill in the air. Then Cortina and the Titan came up from behind them and grabbed them. "Don't even try, to escape unless you both want your kids to be killed." La Cortina threatened.

"Our children are strong; they can defeat anything that you throw at them!" Cuervo yelled at Cortina.

They both just cackled as did Alice. _"You don't get it do you, we already took them before we came after you! And might I say what delicious essences they had."_ It was Alice who spoke but it wasn't her voice that spoke, it was someone else's.

"Mija…?" They both said in disbelief, and the fake Alice just cackled.  
She transformed from Alice into Black Titan. "I'm not your daughter, I am Black Titan! Daughter of La Cortina and the Titanium Titan…"

Cuervo and Django were about to be sick, but before they could utter another word Black Titan's tentacles went strait into their hearts. They let out the same simultaneous wet gasps that Manny and Frida let out not five weeks ago. "Your son will be the last one before I go after that pathetically weak Rivera!" That was the last thing they heard Black Titan speak before their essences were sucked out.

After their essences were devoured, Cortina and the Titan let the now empty husks drop to the floor and walked over to their daughter just like they had not five weeks ago.

"So mija how do you like your training _dummies_?" Lucila's father asked her.

"Much _too easy_ I liked it when I fought Alice and Miguel they put up a much more challenging battle." She sounded bored almost, and she went to take a seat on a nearby chimney, looking up at the sky with an evil almost like a smug look on her face. "I hope that Derek will be more of a challenge, and when I wake Bella up she will be the last one to fall before the city will become ours."

Her words had such power to them that it made her parents cry with joy to see how evil their daughter was. "Yes they will be and this city will be ours!"

They went up to their daughter and had another evil family moment like they did five weeks ago. "He will be easy to get out and into the open we've taken his family away so he will come to us. When he does Bella will be the final piece to our plan." As Lucila spoke she felt a dark pleasure in thinking about destroying her 'friend' how easy it was to trick the female Rivera and to gain her friendship. "She will be easy to defeat…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………..STAY TUNED…………………**


	7. A Bloody Battle

**WARNING! This chapter has gore in it, so if you don't like a good gory battle then don't read this chapter. Just saying, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Bloody Battle **

Derek was in a house almost full of dead people. His parents, sister and closest friend were all found essence less the next day after they were all attacked. He didn't care that his parents were attacked, but his sister and Miguel were another story. He wasn't going to go after Cortina like they did; he's going to let her come to him. He only left Bella's side to get something to eat or go to the bathroom; he left her for no other reason. Lucila spied on him and noticed this, so she would use this to her advantage.

She came over to the Rivera casa not only a few days later. She knew that it had been almost three months since she attacked Bella and once the three months were up she would take her essence, the best essence of all, and yet the most delicious. After they took Bella's essence they would go after 'her' and steal her essence, then their plan would be complete.

Lucila knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone, Derek, to answer the door. He answered only a few moments later and sighed when he saw Lucila. "What do you want Lucila, I don't have time to talk to you, Bella needs me."

His words didn't mean anything to her, "Well I want to see her, and has she woken up yet?" Derek sighed in annoyance as he let Lucila in and walked towards Bella's hospital bed. He took a seat and just let Lucila walk around, not caring about what she did. She stared at him, and determined when it would be a good time to attack; she decided it would be now. So she could get to the Rivera _easily_ when he was out of the picture. She transformed her arm into a metal spear, and was slowly moving towards Derek.

"Lucila if you were curious about Bella, why didn't you call her on her cell. I remember that she told be before that she gave it to you?" He remained calm though he felt the chill in the air, and he liked it. Lucila got closer and closer to him and was soon ready to go for the kill.

She lifted her arm up and was about to hit him, but he defended himself faster than she could attack him. "You can't fool me Lucila; I'm stronger than everyone else. I also know that you're Cortina and the Titan's daughter. I knew the moment I met you." His words scared Lucila, but she didn't show it on her face.

"Very good Mr. Aves, but your essence will be the perfect meal for me." Her costume came out from her necklace and it moved over her entire body. As she did this Derek pushed the button on his wristband and transformed into a feral Triple X. He had been bottling up his anger for the past three months, and he was ready to let it out on her and attack in a savage frenzy of violence.

He leaped at her once his armor was completely on, and clawed at her face. She didn't have enough time to doge the attack. He was able to hit her eye, and he left a nasty cut there. Lucila cried out in pain and covered her left eye; she let her arms drop not five seconds later and charged at Derek. She was enraged that he could land a blow like that so easily.

He dogged her attack and then kicked her, with the thick end of the boot hitting her spine and practically shattering it. Lucila didn't cry out in pain that time, she just smiled as her costume wrapped itself around Derek's leg and threw him at the back wall. He spat as he got up and smiled a wickedly evil smile, he ran towards her and then he moved to the left and slashed at her leg, leaving an equally large wound like the one on her eye. He then grabbed her by the throat and flew up into the air, breaking through the ceiling and throwing Lucila as high as she would go, before she made her costume to grow wings.

He just smiled and changed from his jetpack wings to his phoenix ones. "So now it's become a real fight!"

Lucila growled as she dove down to attack him, he dogged easily again. _'He's just as goon fighting on solid ground as he is in the air, how can I beat someone this good?'_ Lucila though as she spun around to capture him with one of her tentacles, only to be blasted by a crimson red laser.

Lucila fell into the casa again and before she could get up, he came down on top of her and started slashing away at her. He stayed away from her heart and just aimed for other areas one slash to her arm and blood coated and entire wall, another one to her left arm and the blood coated most of him and her and the walls too. Before he slashed at her again, she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying to the wall again. He got up and just smiled, his claws soaked in her blood, but his smile soon faded as he saw all of her not so deep wounds healing. He only dropped his guard for a fraction of a second to wonder how, but he let this go for the moment, he had more important think to think about.

Lucila sent one of her tentacles strait at Derek then one behind him, trying to catch him off guard. He saw through her plan the moment she thought it up, he grabbed the tentacle aimed directly for him and dodged the one coming from behind him, only the back of his suit was torn. His suit was still covered in Lucila's crimson red blood, while his claws and face even had blood on them. He let go of the tentacle and grinned. "Gonna have to do better than that to beat me Lucila!"

His words enraged her; she thought that he'd be an easy opponent when she thought about it. Yet when it came right down to it, he was probable the best fighter and or killer in all of Miracle City. She then got an idea, and knew he wouldn't know about it since she covered her face. "You are powerful Triple X, if you answer this question then I will leave you be."

He let go of her other tentacle but didn't straiten out of his crouching position. "Tell me what your question is and I shall answer it."

Lucila grinned behind her mask as she stepped towards Derek, "Do you wish to be my mate, you and I together Triple X could rule this world and destroy all who challenge us."

Derek just glared at her, and he soon let out a loud screeching noise, it sounded like a birds cry. Lucila covered her ears, the cry lasted a good ten minuets, and her ears were bleeding badly. Once they cry stopped, Derek ran up to her, grabbed her by the throat again and raised her up to his eyelevel. "I already have a mate," Lucila had fear was written all over her face as she stared into Derek's eyes. "No one will ever take her place, Lucila!"

She let her mask of black come off her face and smiled at Derek, "Then let's get rid of your free will."

He was confused for only a moment but it was one moment too long, for Lucila had pierced Derek's chest with her tentacle. As he let out a wet gasp, and then the tentacle moved for a short second and sucked out his essence, leaving Derek of the Dead, the pride and joy on his family was now an empty husk. Lucila dropped him to the floor and walked over to Bella with an evil grin on her face. She called back her powers, and got ready to tell Bella who she really was and what she was to do if she ever wanted to see her beloved family members ever again.

Bella stirred suddenly, and was starting to wakeup. She sat up just as Lucila took a seat next to her 'friend' and was ready to begin their true plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………**


	8. Bella's Rage Part 1

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this one has been divided into three parts, so enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Rage ****Part 1**

As Bella was waking up, she saw blood everywhere, even on her bed sheets. As she looked around, she saw Lucila sitting right next to her, happy to see a familiar face Bella smiled but her smiled turned into a horrified stare as she saw her lover Derek of the Dead, lifeless on the floor. She knew he wasn't dead, for her heart necklace was still whole, yet was he dead or alive she couldn't tell she was so worried that she couldn't tell right from wrong or up from down.

Lucila saw this and placed a hand on her 'friends' shoulder. "Bella he died just before I got here, I'm sorry, just yesterday Alice and Miguel was killed along with your parents and hers two days ago."

She looked at her friend as stared, she was only out for three days, and everyone she loved was dead! "She was right… Black Titan told me that she'd kill everyone I loved with in only three days time." Bella was on the verge of tears as she walked to her lover who was soaked in blood. Lucila tried to stop her, but Bella just ignored her as she bent down and laid herself on top of Derek.

Lucila smiled a cold smile as she walked towards Bella, "Its okay Bella, I can help. All you have to do is to get Sartana and Zhar of the Dead out in the open and bring them to me." Lucila shaped her arm like a spear again; Bella became confused to what Lucila said. When she looked back up and saw Lucila as Black Titan she grew scared but it quickly changed into anger.

"Y-you are B-Black T-Titan…why?" Bella got up and looked her in the eyes; Lucila became a bit spooked at the eye color change. **"Why did you KILL THEM?!"** Lucila backed away from Bella, as she started moving towards her.

Lucila was scared, but I didn't show on her face, "I killed them to get to you. After all you are the only one who can be used easily. Not even that pathetic Derek could be swooned to join me." She swatted the air like she didn't care.

**"But you KILLED them! I loved Derek how could YOU! I want to know the ANSWER!"** Bella's eyes had changed from a warm caramel brown to a cold blood red color. **"Derek did nothing to you a neither did my parents! Tell me why and I MIGHT spare your LIFE!"** Bella was just about to rip Lucila's head off, but she was stopped, by…Derek!

He was chocking her, she was trying to struggle free but he held her firmly to the ground by her throat. Lucila cackled as Derek was about to kill Bella and that smug look on her face is what made Bella snap. She kicked Derek in the stomach, he let go but got back up quickly. She dodged him and went strait towards Black Titan. Before Derek could get to her in time, Black Titan punched her in the stomach and she coughed up blood.

Bella fell to the floor, quivering in pain; she looked up at Black Titan and glared. Derek went up to her got down on one knee and bowed his head, and then everyone else in the room got up and did the same. They all got on one knee and bowed their heads in respect to her. Bella was shocked to see this, everyone she loved and cared for was worshiping Black Titan.

Then she remembered something, "Lucila, if I'm last to go… then where is your mom, I though she was going to be the one to kill me?"

Lucila just smiled at her, she snapped her fingers and El Tigre and La Tigresa both grabbed her and brought her up to Black Titan's eye level. "We've had a change in plans Ms. Rivera, you will be helping us or else."

Bella just got angrier but she was too weak to do anything. "I-I will kill you… Black Titan…" She stuttered a bit at first but her anger was strong.

Lucila just smiled as she snapped her fingers again, and Alice hit her upside the head. Before Bella passed out she saw Lucila's wicked smile and Derek's once beautiful crimson red eyes now a horrible shade of purple. Then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………**


	9. Bella's Rage Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Rage ****Part 2**

Bella woke up the net day soaked in blood, she didn't know whose blood it was nor did it matter. She looked around the cell room and sighed, she let her head drop. Everything around her reminded her how lonely she was now. She didn't notice how in only three hours someone came in to see her, they left something in front of her, and it looked like food. She was hungry but she chose not to eat, she just stared and sighed as gave in and lowered herself down to eat her food. She did wonder who brought it in, but she couldn't tell. The hands looked so different yet so familiar; she just couldn't put her finger on which pair of hands they belonged to.

After she finished the chicken mole that was in the bowl, Bella closed her eyes before someone else came in and unlocked the shackles that held her arms in the air. She fell to the floor with a thud, she was still weak, and her body was sore from being in the same position for so long. "Ugh…" That was all that came out of her before two more figures came in and carried her away.

Bella kept her head down as they dragged her along the cold hard steel floor. She was still in her pajamas which were now soaked in blood, she didn't care. They stopped soon and someone appeared in front of them. The figure grabbed Bella by the collar of her pajamas and lifted her up, and what she saw didn't even surprise her in the slightest way. It was La Cortina, Lucila's mom, she didn't have an evil smile on her face, and she instead almost had a look of pity on her face. Bella didn't know for sure, but then again she didn't care either.

"Your essence will be delicious to have, but I won't take it yet. My husband needs to have his fun with you first." Her eyes narrowed as a cold smiled formed on her face.

"So, mi amore is gone and I don't feel like doing anything anymore." She scoffed weakly but her words of pain did ring true. Cortina growled at her and slapped her across the face, Bella didn't care, but when she looked down at her waist she grew scared. Her belt wasn't there. She wore it at all times, except in the shower. "Where is my belt?"

Cortina had turned around before she said that, she ignored her as she moved forward. The two who were hold her moved forward as well, Bella was persistent. "Where is my** Belt**?"

She nearly shouted this time, but she got the same cold shoulder reaction, except for a few words from Cortina. "You will get your belt back soon."

She had no emotion in her voice, as though as if she was almost sad or just uncaring. Bella didn't care still, she felt like a goth, hating everything in the world but more or less just not caring. They came into another room soon, it was full of monitors and on them were images of Sartana of the Dead's lair. In the room was a short man with metal arms, Bella thought that he was Lucila's father, and of course Lucila was also in the room.

Lucila turned to look at her, "Ah so you've finally awoke eh Rivera. You will help us if you want your precious loved ones back." Lucila looked Bella in the eyes and a wicked smile formed on her face, Bella hated her but she did want them back so she just nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but only for them, no other reason will I do anything else for you." Bella glared at her, as she smiled a wicked smile.

Lucila grabbed a belt that was lying on a chair, and placed it around Bella's waist. "Just tell Sartana and Zhar that we want them to be prepared for our attack." Lucila whispered this in her ear but Bella had a though of her own about seeing the two skeletons.

"Fine …" The two who were holding Bella dropped her to the ground, she looked up only to see her parents, and just like when she saw Derek's eyes before her parents eyes were now an unfriendly purple color. Bella stood up and spun her belt buckle, she was ready to go, before she moved one step however, La Cortina placed her hand on her shoulder, as did the Titan and Lucila. She was confused, but Lucila smiled an evil smile.

"We're not letting you leave so quickly, we're coming with you." Before Bella could do anything about it, they teleported to the front of Sartana of the Dead's lair.

They all looked at the spooky haunted abandoned prison graveyard; witch was the dwelling place of the most feared villain in all of Miracle City. Bella sighed, an annoyed sigh as she walked up to the casa of her boyfriend's great-grandmother. She decided to try not the direct approach but a more explosive entrance. She grabbed a small explosive from out of her back pocket; her great-Grandpapi gave it to her as a birthday gift. She pushed the small red button on the top of the square device; it was black, like her new mood, she tossed the box at the door and not five seconds later the door was blown in.

She ran into the lair and saw gold coins and treasures as far as the eye could see; she saw Sartana and Zhar both seated on thrones, Sartana looked up from playing her guitar, Zhar just stared, but then they both smiled. Zhar got up and walked over to Bella and **surprisingly** gave her a hug, she was taken aback from this sudden kindness. Zhar pulled away and took her hand, taking her to Sartana.

Bella didn't know whether to be scared or well happy, she knew that Derek's grandparents were evil, but something seemed off. Like they wanted to know something but at the same time they were happy to see her. Once in front of Sartana, the undead 200 year old super villainess was smiling at her archenemies' daughter.

Sartana placed her guitar on the ground and looked Bella square in the eyes, "Bella please tell us what happened to you?"

She was confused, but she told Sartana what had happened the night she was attacked and what she saw when she finally woke up. When she was done, Sartana just shock her head in disbelief to what she just heard, and Zhar was doing the same. They believed that she was attacked by the Titan and Cortina's daughter but what they couldn't believe was that Derek of the Dead was defeated by Lucila. Also about the former essence-less husks were walking around because Lucila can control them.

Before Bella could tell them that they should be ready for their arrival, Lucila, Cortina and the Titan all walked into the undead super villainess' lair and they were all ready to finish what they had started years ago.

**TO BE CONTINUED ………………………………………………………**


	10. Bella's Rage Part 3

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Rage ****Part 3**

Bella glared at the three who entered, Sartana and Zhar both got out of their shock and good mood the instant they saw Cortina and the Titan. Sartana reached for her guitar just as Lucila was running up to her. Bella saw this and put herself in front to protect Sartana, she clawed at Lucila and then kicked her to the side. Sartana stood by Bella's side as did Zhar; under the current circumstances they had a temporary truce. Lucila stood and cackled; Cortina smiled an evil smile just as the Titan did.

She walked over to them; Sartana soon summoned a few hundred banditos and ordered them to attack. Bella soon noticed something; La Cortina and The Titanium Titan were only clearing a path to them for Lucila.

For the moment that didn't matter, "Black Titan is mine." Both Sartana and Zhar could sense the anger and hatred building up inside of her; she leaped at Black Titan, not caring if she would be attacked. Black Titan looked up and shot out a tentacle of darkness at her and swatted her away and towards a nearby wall.

"What a pain in my ass." Lucila walked over to Bella and grabbed her by the collar and was ready to kill her, but she instead did something else. She snapped her fingers and Derek came crashing in from the ceiling and landed right beside Lucila.

She dropped Bella and turned to him, he took her hand and kissed it, while her free hand was over her chest, she smiled a smile of evil pleasure. Bella felt tears rolling down her face; it was her worst nightmares were coming true right in front of her.

Then everything went black almost, Bella leaped at Lucila in all out **RAGE**, she clawed at her face left and right, not ever wanting to stop. She roared as loud as she could and continued to claw; everyone in the room watched her in blinding rage attack Lucila, and wanted to go for the kill but Derek stopped her. He pulled her off of Lucila and pinned her to the wall, Lucila just cackled again as she got up and walked towards Bella. She would have stolen her essence then and there but she didn't, she just stabbed the wall and pulled back hard, burring Bella underneath the rubble. Derek had let go of her just before he was buried, he stood next to Lucila.

Sartana and Zhar were now furious; Bella was the only one who would have a chance to save them, but now. Things were about to go strait to hell. Alejandra and the Titan were attacking banditos left and right, while Lucila was making her way to Sartana and Zhar. Zhar saw this, s he decided to best to attack head on. Being half robot did have its advantages, he ran past where Bella was buried and towards Lucila, only to be stopped by Derek, he talked him. Zhar was tackled into the wall; he got up quickly and dodged the laser blast that was only inches away from his face. Zhar always did like sparing with his grandson but at the moment in this situation, he was scared for his life. He, just like everyone else, knew how powerful Derek was, and how deadly he can be at times.

While Zhar dodged most of Derek's attacks and landing a few of his own, Sartana was having a hard time keeping Lucila at bay. She sent a few of her banditos to look for Bella under the pile of rubble, they had dug a hole, and the one that was in there saw her shirt, he pushed the rocks away from her and slapped her awake. She woke with a start, when she saw the bandito she was happy and scared at the same time. The bandito pulled her out of the rubble and then just when she came out, Bella heard a sound come from Sartana, it was unnatural, and it sounded like a wet gasp.

Everyone turned and saw that Lucila had traveled under the treasure beneath all of their feet. Then there was another wet gasp, but it sounded almost a bit robotic… Bella turned to look at Zhar and his chest, like Sartana's gut, was pierced with a long black tentacle.

Sartana had a look of shock on her face, as she stared into Black Titan's cold purple eyes. "Why didn't I see this coming?" That was all she said before her essence was sucked out.

Zhar looked as he saw his mother's essence being sucked out of her, he was mad but before he could do anything, except say. "You will pay for this _Black Titan_!" After those words were spoken, his essence was promptly sucked out.

Sartana's body fell to the ground as did Zhar's once Lucila pulled her tentacles out. Bella was angry, but the banditos who helped her out of the rubble held her tightly, they weren't under Lucila's control but they weren't about to let her get herself killed so easily. Lucila started shaking, but she was smiling a crazed smile. "It's so beautiful, all the power, how could I have lived without such power." It was a rhetorical question, but the Titan saw this as a rerun of what had happened to Cortina years ago, as did Cortina. They knew where this was headed and things weren't going to be pretty.

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………………………………..**


	11. A Parents Worry

**Chapter 9**

**A Parent's Worry**

Alejandra and the Titan both stared at their daughter, they knew what was about to happen, they walked over to Lucila. Who was laughing like a maniac oh the floor, but once she stood up Alejandra and the Titan stopped dead in their tracks. She stood tall and proud, she turned to face her parents and smiled. "As promised, I want you two to have fun killing that annoying Rivera."

The Titan smiled as he transformed his left metal arm into a lasso, and he threw it in Bella's direction. She didn't move out of the way and the banditos who were next to her didn't do anything either. His lasso went around her neck, and he pulled **_VERY_** hard. She was flung forward, at his feel and in his clutches, his crazed eyes did scare Bella but her fear was no longer a factor. The only emotion that was left in her body was anger, and it was all directed at Lucila. She wanted to kill her, no matter how much her parents would disagree at her wanting to take a life.

The Titan's toothy smile was freaky, "Looks like revenge on Manny will finally be mine!"

Cortina also smiled a toothy smile, but it wasn't as freaky. "As will I once I such out her essence."

Lucila smiled, "Okay you two have fun." She turned and started to walk off.  
Cortina was confused, "Aren't you going to watch mija?" She just turned and smiled a crazy smile, like her fathers.

"But there has to be more power out there, I need more power. I want more power and once I have all the power in the world, everyone will fear the name **_BLACK TITAN_**!" She reeled her head back as she gave out an amazingly, yet insane, evil laugh. Then something unexpected happened to the shadow, it began to grow, larger and larger with the unlimited powers of Sartana and Zhar. Soon the building couldn't contain the growing creature, she destroyed the building, and her large size cast a haunting shadow that blocked out the sun. She raised her hand and millions of undead soldiers came up and were ready to obey their new mistress. She soon walked away towards the city, ready to finish what her mother had started years ago.

They all stared at Lucila walking away into the distance; it was Bella's voice that brought Alejandra and the Titan out of their thoughts. "Wow, I wish I never met that evil witch." They both wanted to slap her, but instead the Titan freed Bella. She was confused to his sudden action, Cortina knelt down to her and hugged her, but it was a strange hug, it was sincere almost warm.

"I'm sorry about all of this, this is entirely my fault." Bella looked at her and what she saw was a mother who was scared and worried about her daughter.

Then the next strange thing happened, the Titan hugged them both, "We never should have come back, we should have stayed in Spain." Bella was confused.

"What do you mean 'come back', and what do you mean by your fault?" Bella asked. They both let go of her and then looked at each other before they looked back at Bella.

"When Lucila was born I felt something brand new taking over me, I felt something warm. My little girl's beautiful red eyes made her look bad but her innocently sweet smile just changed me. I knew that the moment I held her I had to give up a few things if I wanted to raise my daughter properly. I knew that one of those things would have to be my silly revenge against your family." Alejandra began a sad tone in her voice.

"I too gave up my silly revenge against your father, and agreed with mi amore to help raise our daughter the right way. Yet we always worried that coming back to Miracle City that this would happen." Titan continued, and there was a sad tone in his voice too.

"Yet when we came back I heard him say something, and if you're curious to who 'he' is, I'm referring to my costume. He never wanted to share me, but when he saw Lucila, he easily whispered to her, in her mind and made her do what he wanted her to do. Though I knew at all times when he wanted her to do something, but only when she's near me. We were worried about her going to school, and feared that he would make her do things that she didn't want to. Our fears came true on her first day, when he told her that your teacher for Math knew who she was. She believed him and decided to do what she thought was best. She stole his essence and she liked what she did, she listened to him more and more. Now I'm afraid we've lost her forever." Alejandra was crying at this point as she finished the story, and Zhar walked over to them.

"Well that explains that, but why did she attack the Rivera's and my son and his family?" Everyone looked at the half-skeleton half-robot standing before them, it did make sense that his essence couldn't be taken because he was half robot.

The Titan answered his question, while Bella comforted Alejandra. "When she was told of our old want to destroy the Rivera's, she wanted to get revenge on them for us. Yet something went wrong, we were happy at first but, after taking Django and Cuervo's quintessence, we knew that things had gone too far. Yet we didn't stop her, why I don't even know why anymore. All we need to do know is to help you both to get our daughter back."

Zhar looked at him like he was crazy, Bella looked at him to, but not thinking that he was crazy, but right. "Alright, I'll help, but only because I still want to be Lucila's friend." What she said made Zhar look at her like she was crazy, but she was right, this monster needed to be stopped. "Does Lucila have any weaknesses that we can use to our advantage?"

"Yes, we're going to need all the help we can get to beat her." Zhar agreed, and was slightly curious himself.

Alejandra smiled at both Bella and Zhar, "She does actually, and the weakness involves the Chipotle's weapon, their acid guacamole monster, my costume can't take the acid. Neither can Lucila's, I'm counting on you both to help us out." She soon stood up, as did Bella. "My husband and I will get ready to leave the city once Lucila's powers have left her for good. They way to do this is to destroy her necklace. Please be careful." She looked at both Zhar and Bella and smiled at the determined faces in front of her. She nodded at them, and they nodded back.

Bella looked out towards the city where Lucila was wreaking havoc, while Zhar looked out towards the docks, and the lair of the Chipotle's. Alejandra and the Titan looked towards their house. They were all going to get ready for the battle of their lives.

**TO BE CONTINUED …………………………………………**


	12. Life or Death Battle

**Chapter 10**

**Life or Death Battle**

Bella was running through the streets, she could easily see where Lucila had been. The essence less bodies gave proof to that, she was weak from earlier, but that didn't matter to her. She knew that Derek was getting their secret weapon. Derek had his essence returned to him before Lucila left, once he was on his feet Zhar just up and left. Her guess was because he never wanted to be seen as doing something good. Which made sense to Bella and Derek, yet as she ran and thought about this, she knew that the odds were stacked up high against her. Normally that would bother her, yet right then and there she could care less. Her father always felt that way, so now she knows how it feels, and now to prove that she was a real Rivera.

Bella soon heard tanks, and she knew what was going on, the Policia were fighting Lucila, and her aunts were the Police chefs. Bella was angry now, she had to save them! As she ran down town, she saw a couple with their essences still in tact, being attacked by skeletons; she stopped and grabbed the guitar off of her back. "Well I'm not much of a guitar player." She pointed the guitar at the banditos and plucked the E string and was nearly blown out of her red boots. The banditos were blown to pieces and the young couple inside were confused, until Bella jumped on top of the vehicle and motioned for them to get out of there. The guy behind the wheel nodded and left, Bella grappled to a nearby light post and was going to rest for a second to catch her breath.

She soon smelled something however; it smelled like she was near an open dumpster she looked around and saw a skeletal bandito right next to her. She jumped out of the way to another lamppost, and it swiped where her head was a few seconds ago. She didn't like the looks of that, if it could sneak up on her so easily, she was going to be in for it when she fights Lucila. Bella looked towards the prison and ran as fast as she could to get there.

Anita and Nikita Suarez had both just cuffed two banditos at once, the smiled and went back to back against each other. They could see a new plague in their office; it would be like their fathers old one. Anita grabbed her radio as Nikita kept the skeletons at bay. "Rodriguez and Philippe what's your status over?" There was a long pause before a reply came to Nikita.

"This is Ramirez, Rodriguez and Philippe are down, the shadow creature did something to them." Both Anita and Nikita gritted their teeth, the word retreat was on the tip of their tongs, but two large skeleton banditos had come up from behind them, they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Then all of a sudden, something crashed into both skeletons and destroyed them, standing on the wreckage of the two skeletons was none other than Anita and Nikita's niece Isabella Rivera.

"Isabella! You're alive!" Both said that the same time! They were grateful to see their niece up and conscious again but they were worried about her physical condition, she looked like she had just run about a hundred miles in only five minuets.

"Good to see you both too, listen you need to get all of your men out of here. I can handle this creature." She jabbed her thumb at herself. Then after she said that she tackled her aunts to the ground, just before two large tentacles could suck out their essences. She looked up at the tentacles and sliced them into pieces. Once it was gone, she looked at her aunts with a serious look on her face. They knew that they needed to trust their young niece.

They both stood up and pulled out their radios, and both yelled at the same time. "Ramirez and whoever else is with us, fall back La Tigresa is here!" There were many excited responses that came in return to the news. Anita and Nikita looked at Bella one last time before they ran off and made sure to get everyone out of danger.

Once they were gone, Bella turned her attention to the skeletal army before her. Derek wasn't there yet with their secret weapon so she would have to hold her own until he got there. She looked around and smiled, she then let out a thunderous roar that shook most of Miracle City. Her roar got Lucila's attention, she was feasting on the essences of the prisoners and she smiled when she saw Bella.

Bella attacked the skeletons, but they just kept coming in bigger numbers until suddenly they stopped attacking her. They started backing up, Bella turned and saw why, and Lucila was shrinking down to her size, she smiled a wicked smile at Bella. Her costume moved away from her face and showed her now sinister purple eyes. She walked towards Bella hands folded neatly behind her back. "So you beat my parents, big surprise. I knew they were weak, he told me so." She rolled her eyes and then she was petting her costume.

Bella glared at her and then leaped at her and clawed at her face, she wasn't able to leave a deep wound there. She jumped back and looked at her; Lucila was smiling, like what Bella had just done was nothing at all. "How very amusing, you shed my blood. Like it matters I don't bleed easily like I could before." Then right before Bella's eyes Lucila's wound healed, Bella wasn't too concerned about that.

"Then I wonder how well your bones can heal!" She leaped at Lucila again, only this time she clawed left and right. Then she threw punches and kicked her in the ribs too. She wasn't going to let her get away with torturing her loved ones so easily. She pounded her into the ground and she was ready to make her suffer. Until something hit her and she was blown back about five feet out of the crater Lucila was in.

Lucila stood up and slowly made her way to Bella, who was having a hard time concentrating. Her vision was fading, going in and out, and reality was becoming weaker and sharper from every now and then. It was disorienting. When Lucila was in front of her she didn't know until it was too late. She grabbed Bella by the collar and lifted Bella up to face her. "How does it feel Bella, reality becoming dull one moment and then sharp in only a few seconds, this is what happens when only a nibble of your essence is taken." She smiled and then noticed the guitar on her back. "Oh and what were you going to do with this?" She grabbed the guitar and looked at it un-amused. She tossed it to the side, as her costume was soon moving all around Bella; it soon consumed her form and was now moving towards her face. Bella was trying to struggle free but she couldn't break the shadowy villains grasp. Just as Lucila could taste Bella essence something clanked at her feet. She looked down and saw a small red remote control car with a large bowl of tortilla chips attached to this. She looked at it confused, "What the…?"

Then Bella started laughing, "It's not over yet Black Titan, not by a long shot!" All of a sudden a green blob was shot at Lucila, it hit her arm and she screamed in pain. She dropped Bella and cradled her wound, Bella turned to see Derek riding on the shoulder of a giant guacamole monster.

He jumped down and ran towards her, and she did the same. They hugged but only for a brief moment, then as they parted, Bell couldn't help but smile at Derek. "Did I make it in time?" He asked.

"Right on time now are you ready to do this?" She smiled at him, but he was confused.

"Where is it?" He asked and realization hit Bella, she looked around until she found the guitar right where Lucila tossed it. She shot her grapple at the guitar and grabbed it, she retracted it and she gave the guitar to Derek. "Much better, you want to get the monster to cooperate or me?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she turned to face Lucila again, she had grown in size again and tentacles were lashing out at Bella, while Derek was getting the guacamole monster to attack Lucila. After only a minuet had passed, Bella was pinned down by Lucila and Derek had stolen the chip bowl from the guacamole monster. Lucila's costume was about to cover Bella completely and was ready to suck out her essence when all of a sudden the tortilla chip bowl was thrown at Lucila's arm. She was confused by this action but, just like her mother, she pondered the action one moment to long. The guacamole monster all of a sudden attacked Lucila, but Bella was still stuck under the black alien costume. Derek blasted most of it off with his lasers and peeled the rest off of Bella.

She then sat up and barfed up some more, she looked disgusted, "Gross, it was like liking something dry and stale!" She was slapped on the back and she threw up more of the costume. She stood up and was ready to fight for her life; as was Derek. Then something unexpected happened, Lucila grabbed the steel doors of the prison and slammed them down on the guacamole monster, she stood atop it for a good few minuets.

Bella and Derek gulped, "Are you sure you don't want to run while we still can mi amore?"

She looked at him and smirked, "No way, there is no where else I'd rather be than by your side fighting an unstoppable battle."

He smiled at her and they hugged another quick hug, when skeletons soon surrounded them. Bella was ready to destroy them, as Derek tuned the blood red guitar in his hands, they were both ready to fight the battle of their lives.

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………..

* * *

**

**More will come when I get the patience to write more, so yea. Oh and if anyone is curious, this is one of the two stories from DA that I want to finish before I continue with my others here. Well that's all, please review. :)  
**


	13. Life or Death Battle Part 2

**Chapter 11**

**Life or Death Battle ****Part 2**

Bella and Derek were back to back, ready to do what they had to do. Bella looked around as did Derek; in front of them were tens of thousands of Black Titan's skeletal minions. Bella unsheathed her claws and Derek tuned the guitar in his hands, ready for anything Lucila was going to throw at them. That's when it happened, out of nowhere Miguel and Alice came out form the crowd of skeletons and they readied themselves to fight Bella and Derek. Bella and Derek were both taken back by this; they were ready to fight Lucila but not their siblings. Miguel and Alice both closed in on them, while to Derek's surprise, Bella was moving closer to Alice. "I can't fight my brother or my best friend…"

Derek saw the expression on her face as she motioned towards the guitar in his hands, "But we can stop them from fighting us." Derek strummed a few strings on the guitar quickly before Alice or Miguel could stop him. Bella grabbed the two frozen lovers and threw them at the banditos in front of her. Derek blasted a few more out of his way as well; both were soon back to back. Bella clawed at banditos left and right, keeping them at bay. It was the sound of the guitar riffs that kept her from looking back at Derek. But when the riffs came to a sudden halt Bella grew scared, she looked around quickly and saw that Lucila had gotten to Derek.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before she could move an inch she was tackled to the ground by about twenty skeletons. Unconsciousness soon wanted to take her in, she would have let it consume her if the sudden memories of her loved ones filled her mind. From her parents, to Miguel, Alice, and then Derek, she stopped on his face, nothing mattered more to her than the love she felt for Derek. The banditos that had tackled her grabbed her and held her up to face their mistress.

She was forced to look up and see Lucila's purple silts staring right at her. She could have sworn that if she didn't know any better that Lucila would be smirking. Bella glared at the creature in front of her and growled, "Give mi amore back to me, _NOW_." She spoke slowly because she was getting weak, and yet anyone could detect the poison in her voice.

Lucila just laughed, "No way _Rivera_ I like all of this power, and no one will take it away from me!" Her head reeled back and she let out another insane laugh. Bella gritted her teeth, she was pissed off at Lucila, and she would make her pay. Once her laugh was done, she shrunk back down to her normal size and grabbed Bella by the collar of her shirt. "Your essence will be something else Rivera, your parents, brother, best friend, and boyfriend were all easy to defeat. But you're the easiest."

She glared at Lucila, though it was hard for her to stay focused she asked, "What do you mean _easiest_?"

Lucila just laughed again, "I mean that you are the weakest person out of everyone's essence that I've stolen so far. You are weak, and that is what makes you the easiest to defeat."

If it was one thing she hated more than Lucila, it was anyone making a comment on how brave she was. She hated it more than anything else in the world, and hearing Lucila say it made her even more enraged. That did it; Bella snapped the minuet Lucila had finished her sentence she was surrounded by a silver glow, she experienced this power once before and she knew Lucila would be in trouble. Lucila backed away from her and grew again, Bella had dived towards the green goop that was on the ground, and she dipped her claws in it and then leaped at Lucila. Once Lucila was large again she was already too late, Bella was clawing at her left and right not showing any signs to stop anytime soon.

One swipe after another Lucila was getting smaller and smaller but Bella didn't stop once she was back to normal. Bella kept on clawing at Lucila until she was in a hole and she looked unconscious. Bella stopped then, flicking the guacamole off her claws before the silver light left her. Once it did however she felt exhausted, she was breathing heavily as she walked towards the hole Lucila was in. Though once she was there, she felt a horrible pain in her left arm. She looked at Lucila who was climbing to her feet with strength that she didn't know she even had left in her.

Lucila shaped her right arm like a spear and was about to hit Bella, when Bella saw her necklace, she remembered that Alejandra told her the only way to get rid of her powers was to destroy her necklace. So she aimed one of her claws at the necklace, it hit the necklace dead on. Shattering it into millions of pieces, Lucila gasped as the alien material was leaving her, she started frantically picking up the pieces.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! NO!" She stared screaming, and then she broke down into tears.

Bella smiled, seeing that the nightmare was now over, but before she went unconscious, she saw Cortina and the Titan coming over to their crying daughter. Cortina picked her up and walked over to Bella and gave her a look that she would never be able to forget, her expression was a happy one that said she was forever grateful almost. The Titan walked up behind her, giving Bella the same exact look of happiness. Bella smiled back at them, and she let herself slip into unconsciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED …………………………………………………………

* * *

**

**Well next chapter is the last one, aside from an alternate ending.  
**


	14. Friends or Enemies

**Chapter 12**

**Friends or Enemies**

Isabella Rivera stared out the window of her living room, staring out over the city; she held her throbbing left arm. Hard to believe that just over thirty-six hours ago that the city was having yet _another_ rerun of one of its darkest hours. When she woke up did her parents told her about La Cortina's rampage that put the city into one of its darkest hours, she was very deadly back then. Yet she remembered the worried mother back in Sartana's lair, how her own safety didn't mean a thing to her, the only thing that mattered to her was her daughter. Though the fight with Lucila was almost like a fading dream to Bella, and yet the pain in her broken left arm and throbbing wounds. She sighed as she stared out the window.

"Bella…?" Her brother asked he poked his head out from the kitchen. "You're too quite, are you okay? How's your arm?! It hurts doesn't it?! Hang on I'll go and get you some painkillers!"

She smiled at her worrying brother. "I'm fine Miguel, my arm is fine, and I'm just thinking that's all."

He shook his head at her, "No sister, you don't know how much pain you are in." He soon gasped sharply, "YOU'VE GONE DELUSIONAL WITH THE BLINDING PAIN!"

"MIGUEL!" Bella shouted at her brother and silenced him for the moment. "I'm fine, really; now please stop with the nursing-me-back-to-health-thing it's really starting to freak me out bro." While she smiled uncomfortably Miguel just scoffed.

"Please sis, I make an excellent nurse. _ NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN_!" His voice rang high with authority; Bella was spooked by this, so she ran to the nearest chair and took a seat, still a bit freaked out by her brother's now serious stare. "Good, now you stay here while I go and get you something to eat."

Once he walked out of the room, Bella just stood up and walked back over to the window. She stared out it for a while longer before someone came in through the front door; she turned to see her best friend standing in the doorway.

Alice, her best friend always knew how to cheer her up, even when she's had the worst day imaginable. Once she came in Bella tried to walk over to her best amiga.

Alice scanned the room until she found her best amiga trying to walk over to her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Bella; she walked over to her and gave her a hug, which Bella returned with one of her own hugs.

"Hey Bells, how've you been?" Alice looked at her amiga, and she could have sworn that she'd be crying if she wasn't too proud to cry.

"I'm good Alice; my dad said that my battle scars looked like nothing compared to _his_." She rolled her eyes when she finished, and Alice laughed at this.

"Shouldn't you at least be sitting down or something like that?" Alice sounded a bit concerned, but seeing her friend's annoyed face just made her drop it.

Then Miguel came walking in with a plate full of pancakes and being held in his tale was a tall glass of milk. "Okay sis, I whipped you up some pancakes, and to wash it all down, I poured you a tall glass of milk."

Alice giggled a giddy giggle as she saw her boyfriend was caring for his sister. "Oh, Miguel I didn't think you had it in you!"

Miguel panicked slightly upon seeing his girlfriend, "What these, I just took then from some poor dude at the pancake house and don't need it anymore, here you go sis." He handed her the pancakes and placed the milk glass on the coffee table.

"So Bells you didn't forget about the award ceremony today did you?" Alice asked.

"That's TODAY! Man I completely spaced out!" She soon shuffled away form Alice, while Miguel took the pancakes from her and placed them on the coffee table. "Uh… what do I do now?"

Alice giggled, "It's very simple Bells, you show up at City Hall as a superhero, smile, wave, and accept your award for bravery and walk off."

Bella relaxed a bit, "Really, so no speech or anything likes that?"

Alice smiled a devilish smile, right when Bella's Grandpapi Rodolfo came into the house, and answered Bella's question. "Well, if you feel the need to say a few words while receiving your award, then please do so." His expression soon turned serious, "But be careful Bella, the award ceremony will be on public television."

Bella's eyes were soon wide, "You mean to tell me that all of Miracle City will be listening to every word that I'd say!" She whispered but he nodded all the same.

Bella went to take a seat and then she smiled, a bit of a devilish smile. This is what Rodolfo was afraid of, he was afraid that Bella and Derek would somehow repeat What Manny and Frida did years ago.

"Bella… please just… well… don't do anything you'll regret okay." He was nervous, but she just smiled at him.

"Grandpapi, do you think that I'd really do something that I'd regret." She gave him the puppy dog eyes, he didn't buy it for one minuet, but he still nodded, just like he had many years ago.

"Hey Grandpapi, where's mom and dad?" Miguel asked all of a sudden, coming in from the kitchen again.

Rodolfo smiled at his grandson, "There already waiting at City Hall, as are your parents Alice. Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

Alice smiled, "Nah, I said I'd catch a ride with Miguel, and we'll see you three there."

This caught Bella's attention. "_'You three'_…?"

Alice giggled, "What you're not the only one getting an award, Derek is hitching a ride with you. He's out front right now."

This made Bella practically jumped off the couch and tried to walk as quickly as she could to the front door. Her attempt made Alice and Miguel giggle, while Rodolfo just sighed and picked her up. Walked her out of the house, with Miguel and Alice following in toe, once out side, she jumped down form his shoulders and saw the one man who meant everything to her. Derek.

He was leaning against the light post, waiting for Bella, once he saw her he smiled, he walked over to her so she wouldn't have to wait. "Hey Bells. Nice cast."

She smiled at him, "Yeah its cool, but it was only a hairline fracture, nothing serious."

"Eh, your right those kinds of injuries are nothing to worry about, uh say, can I sign it?" He asked and smiled.

She smiled at him, "Sure thing, you can sign between Miguel and Silver." She pointed to the blank area of plaster, and suddenly obtaining a red marker, he scribbled his name on her cast.

"I didn't get a scratch on me, so you wanna sign my hand anyway." He held up his hand and she signed it without pausing to think about it. Then they smiled at each other. He hugged her and she hugged him back, they were soon broken apart by Rodolfo clearing his throat.

"We'd better get going, and you can both wait until after the award ceremony to kiss each other." Bella blushed while Derek shrugged; they both remember that they told Pantera along time ago that they were in love. He didn't care that they were enemies at one time and now friends.

They both nodded as Pantera's placed them on his shoulders, they were getting a bit taller, but not too much that they can't ride on Pantera's shoulders. They turned to face Alice and Miguel, who were prepping their jetpacks.

"We'll both be the last thing the Policia see, so have fun while there." Miguel grinned, while Alice giggled.

"Just remember to do the villainy after we get our awards." Derek smiled at his friend and sister.

"Though it will kill us, we will." Miguel smiled at Derek. They smiled and soon began running to City Hall, while in mere moments Miguel and Alice took off to the skies.

Flying down Main Street, Bella, Derek and Pantera were coming in on City Hall fast. They saw people clogged in the streets waiting for the saviors of Miracle City to arrive. It looked like the perfect time to make an explosive entrance. Bella span her belt buckle and Derek pressed the button on his wrist watch communicator. Bella became La Tigresa and Derek Triple X.

"Bella hold on tight to my hand." She took his hand and looked at Pantera.

"All right Grandpapi! _Hit_ the breaks!" She told her Grandpapi.

"Gotcha Bells," He smiled and dug his Bronze Boots of Truth into the pavement, and at that second both Bella and Derek jumped off of White Pantera's shoulders.

Bella and Derek went flying into the air, and sailing through the street. They were laughing at the surprised looks on the bystander's faces, Derek let out one extremely loud whoop. Bella on the other hand, let out one very loud tiger roar. Everyone's heads turned to face the two little saviors, cheering wildly; thousands of people were standing behind velvet ropes as they celebrated the two kids who had saved all of Miracle City from what could have been its greatest nightmare. It was a new feeling to Bella, over the whistling in her ears, she could hear the screams of gratitude, she could barely contain her happiness. Derek was used to this kind of thing before but he couldn't help but smile too.

Standing on the threshold of City Hall was none other than Municipal President Rodriguez; the short man was completely bald, he was standing on a few commerce members so he could talk into the microphone. He was boring the crowd to death on how they would rebuild the city and plans for new statues of him. As he was about to say something else, something was flying through the air towards City Hall.

Rodriguez barley had enough time to dive to the ground when Isabella Rivera and Derek of the Dead shot through the air, but came to a soft stop. They crashed into the banner that was hung over the threshold of City Hall it was celebration their heroic victory over Black Titan, it cushioned their fall but untied and soon covered most of the people standing on the City Hall steps, including Rodriguez, most of the Police Bureau and TV cameras. The rest of the police, including Bella's aunts were fishing around under the banner cloth for the short president, the two teens just laughed at the sight, their hands holding their stomachs, they were laughing so hard.

"Awesome!" They both said when they caught their breaths and started laughing again.

Though over on a shady rooftop, many of Miracle City's uninvited guests looked over the large celebration. Though the event was honoring two young kids, one of which was a HUGE annoyance and the other was a fellow member of the evil community, though it still left a bad taste in their mouths. Though most of the city's villains respectfully attended, after all if Bella and Derek hadn't have stopped Lucila, none of them would even be even functioning, again. Apparently Lucila had secretly stolen all of the villain's essences, without anyone but her knowing. Though that didn't mean all the villains were taking Bella's heroic victory to heart.

"Ugh. Dr. Chipotle Sr. is doing to be sick." The old, but still breathing mad scientist with the large metal arm groaned as he watched what looked like a rerun of what had happened years ago. He rolled his good eye as he watched the banner covered chaos.

"I agree," The smoky undead voice of General Chapuza was equally annoyed. "How those two little chuckleheads beat Black Titan and saved the city is beyond me."

The zombie general soon heard a vicious growl coming form behind him. "Watch what you say Chapuza! You too mad scientist!" It was Miguel Rivera, he was as El Tigre and his claws were unsheathed. His eyes narrowed at the zombie general. "My sister saved all of our _naglas_! Show some respect or I'll slice you undead head off!"

Chapuza snorted fearlessly at Miguel's threat. "Tranquilizate Tigre." He calmly replied, he turned to stare at the young Rivera. "In one way or another we are _all_ grateful to your sister. But even _you_ cannot deny that she had to have an insane amount of luck on her side to even defeat Black Titan."

Miguel nodded, and sheathed his claws, "This is a fact, but she is strong, and she's never needed luck." Then there came a huff from another super villain.

"You're darn right, but she needed the luck." It was Don Baffi of the Mustache Mafia; he wheeled himself into the conversation, literally. He was still in his wheelchair and even though he still had his mobile mustache he was still half cyborg. "I fought with the crazy chica, I know! Your annoying sister would need the luck of an entire forest of four-leaf clovers to pull off a successful fight!"

Don Baffi and Miguel were glaring each other down.

"Does anyone feel de shames man?" El Oso Jr. asked over his shoulder, El Oso had a son many years back and he took on his father's villainous name. He was crouched over near the edge of the rooftop. The rest of the super villains cocked a brow at the fuzzy thug. "I mean that those two niños beat Black Titan? It's like we have no more respect mans."

The villains all rolled their eyes, but felt the indignity circling the rooftop. "Oso," The mad scientist blasted at the bear-based criminal, who is much stronger than his father. "You're thinking too much; go stare at something shiny for a while!"

El Oso Jr. striated out of his crouch and started growling. "What chu says mang?!" He stomped over to the short mad scientist who glared the not-so-bright thug down.

"You heard me! You're no good at think Oso!" The scientist folded his arms, while Oso Jr. fumed.

"Maybe not man, but I can pummel you into a tortilla." Grabbing the old but still in his prime scientist by his smock, and Oso Jr. cranked back a fist. Dr. Chipotle Sr. had frozen himself a long time ago and woke up the day Isabella and Miguel were born, along with his son Diego. Either way both the son of El Oso and Chipotle Sr. had soon gotten into a fight.

The rest of the villains completely ignored the lucha and continued their conversation amongst themselves. "La Tigresa will be a hero like her grandfather, White Pantera." Vultura voiced, shooting a mocking look at Miguel. The demining _hero_ comment got his attention, but he didn't let it get to him, though he still glared daggers at the old vulture-based villain.

"She may be a hero now, but when given the chance to do something evil, she's as good as me." Miguel casually looked at his claws while Alice rolled her eyes.

Vultura shrugged, "Your sister saved the city Tigre. Not exactly villain material." The short woman returned, and Miguel gritted his teeth.

"She is evil form time to time; I heard that Bella used my great-grandmothers mystic guitar in her battle with Black Titan, definitely a villainous sucker punch." Alice declared.

The other villains _"Ooh'ed"_, Alice folded her arms and gave her grandmami a smug grin. Vultura gritted her dentures, and speaking of the devil… In a puff of other worldly smoke red smoke and the unmistakable rattling of undead bones and a soft guitar cord sounds followed. Anyone who valued their life knew who it was. Sartana and Zhar had appeared on the roof top, their evil chuckles were heard and their crimson eyes were piercing every villain's souls. Alice couldn't be any happier. She practically squealed like a little girl as she ran up to her grandparents.

"Hola Grandpapi!" She hugged his leg; he smiled as he picked her up and gave her a hug in return.

He chuckled as she hugged him tightly, "Nice to see you too nieta." Most of the villains soon gagged and/or tossed their lunches, even though Alice was Zhar's granddaughter the sight of him about to peck her on the cheek made them all sick to their stomachs.

The undead skeleton lady slinked over to the edge of the building and casting her eyes over to City Hall. She let out an amused chuckle. The entire Miracle City Police Squad was using their highly-trained skills to fight a cloth banner trying to find Rodriguez out from under the flying sign. Isabella Rivera and Derek of the Dead were still laughing their asses off at the sight. Sartana knew that it was Bella and Derek who were making the Police Bureau look like fools, just as Bella's parents had many years ago. She heard someone walk up behind her; she turned and saw Miguel walking over to the edge to see the chaos unfold.

She smiled at the scene and whispered very softy so no one else would hear her. "You should be proud of your sister Miguel," he looked up at the undead villainess, confused. "To fight Black Titan despite the fact that it was a long shot she did it. She must have an incredible love of her family for her to do something like that, it is a bit… _virtuous_ and stupid, but nonetheless impressive."

Miguel smiled, "They make a cute couple don't they."

Sartana looked at him for a moment, and those who were beneath them on the fire escape were staring at him as well, including everyone behind them. "Yes I suppose Bella and Derek _do_ make a cute couple, but I wonder if it was always like this?"

Miguel chuckled lightly, "It was and yet it wasn't."

Now everyone was confused, except for Alice. Yet before he could continue, "We'd better be quiet, the award ceremony is about to start."

Miguel looked at Alice and then back at City Hall. Everyone shrugged as they watched Municipal President Rodriguez found his way up to the podium. Bella and Derek were fighting off their laughter after they had received venomous glares from Rodriguez as he was finally rescued from the rough banner. The short bald man cleared his throat and striated out his glasses and walked on the two chambers of commerce member's backs and tapped the microphone.

"Citizens of dis fine city, I, Municipal President Rodriguez present to chu de two who saved Miracle City from the evil clutched of Black Titan! ISABELLA RIVERA AND DEREK AVES!" The short man gestured to the two teens who were smiling brightly beside him, and the crowd… went… NUTS!

Derek waved his hand as did Bella, Derek was grinning and Bella was smiling sheepishly. Rodriguez held up his hand and the crowd went reluctantly silent "Now I, Municipal President Rodriguez, would like to present to our saviors with de Golden Hearts of Miracle City." The short man had gestured for assistance off to the side. Then out of the crowd came El Tigre, La Tigresa, Black Cuervo, and Django of the Dead.

El Tigre held a big wooden box in his hands as the two sets of parents walked up City Hall's steps to Rodriguez. Nodding a curt thanks to El Tigre, Municipal President took the box, which was nearly his size anyway, and opened it. He pulled out two golden medals in the shape of a heart with wings tied to regal red ribbons; he soon tossed the box into the crowd, giving some poor bystander a concussion.

"Rivera, Aves, step forward por favor." You didn't need to tell them twice, both Derek and Bella rushed up to the podium one with a big smile on his face and the other had an excited expression on her face. Without another word Rodriguez slipped the medals around Derek's neck and then Bella's. The crowd went crazy again. "De savors of Miracle City, señoras y señores!" He gestured to Bella and Derek who were taking a long look at their medals before posing together, holding up their golden medals. The crowd went bananas again; all the photographers' cameras were flashing wildly, and giving nearly anyone with in a close distance a sun-tan. Then soon Rodriguez held up his hand and the cheering had come to a screeching halt.

"Now I, Municipal President Rodriguez, will give the microphone to our savors. A few short words will suffice-" But the short man was soon shoved off the podium by the two very eager teens. Derek was first to the microphone.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath; he looked out over everyone watching. "I would just like to thank mi papa, mi mama, mi grandparents, mi sister, and the best ally a guy could ask for." The teen looked to his family off to the side and then to the rooftop his sister was on.

Then Bella soon stood by him, and spoke into the mic nervous but with him at her side she felt perfectly relaxed. "And I would like to thank mi familia and the best partner in crime a girl could ask for." She gave Derek a hug with her good arm, and he was trying to fight off a blush, while he held up his medal with his free arm. Then Bella cleared her throat, "And I would like to say…" she turned to face Derek, and he was confused by her action. **"I LOVE YOU TRIPLE X!"** She grabbed his arm with her good one and leaned in to give him a kiss, and this took him by surprise and the crowd was dead silent, they never thought that either one of them had felt that way. Even the children's families were speechless by what they had just seen.

From across the street, all the super villains were just as speechless, and then Miguel and Alice were laughing.

Alice and Miguel jetpacks and took off into the skies with TP in her arms; other villains were climbing down from the rooftop. Flying over City Hall was Vultura she was throwing all of the toilet paper in her arms. Sartana and Zhar summoned up a few banditos and the undead began throwing toilet paper. The Mustache Mafia was using their mobile mustaches to toss the TP over trees while the Chipotles were using a guacamole monster and a HUGE roll of TP to blanket the street. General Chapuza and El Oso Jr. had ripped off a toilet paper truck and were taking armfuls of TP and tossing them in all directions. While up in the air Senior Siniestro Vultura and Black Cuervo, who had recovered from her shock, rained toilet paper from the skies.

As toilet paper rained down form the skies Bella had broken the kiss with Derek and turned her attention to the chaos in front of them both. Derek too looked out and turned to Bella and Smiled, she turned to him and did the same. They looked back out and saw something that they would never forget, and as they basked in the limelight as lovers that no super villain could break apart.

As City Hall was being terrorized by TP throwing super villains, things were different all the way in Barcelona Spain. In a nice apartment Alejandra Marengo and The Titanium Titan were discussing how to tell their daughter why they had given up their revenge on the Rivera's. When they had reached a verdict, they walked up to her door and knocked on it. There was a long wait until the door was opened by Lucila Marengo. She was still sad about losing her powers, but once her mother walked in along with her father.

"Lucila, we know that you miss your powers, but you still have your metal arms remember." Lucila looked up at her father and cried into his arms. She still wanted all of that power she had almost thirty-six hours ago.

"But I want that power back, I want it." Alejandra looked at her daughter and smiled, as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Mija I know how you feel, but we gave up our revenge a long time ago because we wanted to raise you the right way, to make sure that you wouldn't follow in our footsteps." Lucila looked up to see her mothers smiling face and something in it told her that revenge would do nothing but cause her trouble.

"O-okay mama, but will we ever go back to Miracle City?" Both her parents looked at each other for one long moment, and then sighed.

"Only time will tell mija, so in a few years we will return to our true home and hopefully things will be better this time around." The Titan smiled as he gave his daughter a hug, and she hugged back, and soon Alejandra joined in on the group hug.

When the time was right, they would go back to Miracle City and live a happy life, a peaceful one. Meanwhile, back in Miracle City, it was about thirty minuets after the awesome award ceremony, and everyone was in the Rivera casa relaxing. Everyone there had one hell of a good time at the award ceremony and the prank was genius.

"Okay the TP was expected but the mole that was ingenious." Frida was still enjoying how interesting the award ceremony had turned out.

"Though that kiss was something no one saw coming." Django looked at Derek and Bella as they were kissing over in the corner while everyone else was watching the award ceremony rerun on the TV.

"I have to agree with you on that one Django." Manny threw a skeptical look over at Bella and Derek. "And no offence but I still don't trust your son, not after what had happened to Bella before…"

That made Derek pull away from Bella, now sad, but she pulled him closer to her. Django and Cuervo just sighed. Though this caught Sartana and Zhar's attention, what ever they were talking about made them both think about what Miguel was starting to mention before on the rooftop. "What do you mean before?"

Zhar was the one who asked and before anyone could move an inch, Miguel spoke up. "When Derek had gone into his feral state for the first time."

Right after he said that everyone in the room was dead silent, even Bella and Derek were listening now, though they didn't want to they did and after a few moments Miguel continued. "He and Bella were arguing about something, when they were about to part ways to blow off steam Bella had said the taboo word to Derek and well, that's when it all went strait to hell. He changed and he wasn't just angry he was furious, he wanted to kill Bella, and he almost did. He was though however able to scar her, a permanent reminder to them both to be careful." Miguel walked over to Bella and touched her scars and then walked back to face Zhar. "We had gotten there just when Derek was about to deliver the final blow, we stopped him but when he came to he didn't even know what he had done. He didn't even know that he was the one who had nearly killed Bella. After he saw her blood all over him he pushed my parents off of him and left. He was gone for about a good month, and ironically that was how long Bella was unconscious for. She had lost a _lot_ of blood. Either way, that it what I meant before about 'It was and yet it wasn't', this is what I was referring to. They are always careful, but that won't ever keep them apart." Miguel ended his little story with a smile on his face.

Zhar and Sartana were speechless, they looked at Bella and Derek, Bella was leaning against Derek as if for support almost, and Derek had his head leaned against hers. They then looked at Miguel, though they wanted to ask him another question, they chose not to. Any further conversations were ended after that. Derek going into his feral state for the first time wasn't something anyone wanted to talk about. After an hour Alice, Django, Cuervo, Sartana and Zhar all headed home, Derek told them that he'd join up with them in a minuet.

Bella looked Derek in the eyes and as he looked into her eyes, they shared one long, deep and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a minuet or so, once they broke the kiss Bella smiled as did Derek. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow mi amore."

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Will you be okay?"

She smirked at him and he just chuckled, "I guess that answers my question, well see you tomorrow mi amore."

He winked at her, and pecked her on the cheek before running out the door to join his family. Bella had a good feeling that things would soon change around here in Miracle City, and she had a good feeling that it would be for the better.

**The End…

* * *

**

**Well I hope everyone who read this on DA enjoyed it and if anyone here reads this, please review. I want to know your thoughts about this. Either way Now all I have to write for this story is the alternate ending. :D Well later everyone :D  
**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 13**

**Epilogue**

After the award ceremony and everyone went to bed in Miracle City. Somewhere out in Barcelona Spain, Lucila Marengo was looking out her window. Her parents were out of the house as she sat there she could have sworn she heard someone talking to her.

"_Hello again Lucila…"_ She looked around her room trying to find out who was speaking to her.

"Who's there?" Lucila called out, she looked around her room once more and saw nothing again.

_"Don't tell me you don't remember me already Lucila, you remember how beautiful it was having all that power thirty-six hours ago. Do you not want it all back?"_ Lucila was now scared, she knew that voice it was the same voice that invaded her thoughts before and wanted her to do what her mother had did years ago.

"Yes, but if it means that I can never see my friends again then… No!" She was angry at the alien costume for almost ruining her life.

_"Who said you ever needed friends,"_ Soon Lucila was face to face with the alien costume, the window shade was automatically shut. It morphed its self around her body, like it wanted to rape her, though it still kept its purple silt like eyes concentrated on her scared face. _"I'm the only friend you'll ever need; we can do anything together Lucila."_

She started to cry and her clothes somehow came off her body and she was still in the alien costume's evil grasp. "But what about my parents, I loved them."

The alien chuckled at her, _"Your parents are only tools you can use to get what you want. I'm the only one who loves you. They don't even love you anymore after all; they didn't even want you to have all that power in the first place."_

The alien costume moved itself around Lucila's body like a snake, until nothing but her face was covered the alien looked her in the eyes. "But they promised that we'd go back to Miracle City when the time was right. I want to be with my friends back in Miracle City."

The alien just shook his head, _"Lucila they'll never accept you back there, in Miracle City you're a wanted criminal. Not even those so-called friends you made will stay by your side. Remember I'm the only friend you'll ever need. Would a friend take away the power that you got all by yourself?"_

She looked at the alien and shook her head, "No a friend wouldn't."

_"That's right Lucila and tells me would they also try and kill you…? Friends don't do that Lucila, but I would never do such a thing to you. Would parents lie to their children even if it meant they would hurt your feelings?"_ The alien costume was moving itself around Lucila's face Lucila didn't even notice this.

"Your right parents and friends wouldn't do something like that, I want to go back." Lucila was smiling at the alien costume and she could have sworn that it'd be smiling right back at her.

The costume was doing the same thing that it did with Alejandra, twisting Lucila's thoughts making her believe it. But before the alien could morph around Lucila's face her parents came in the room and gasped at what they saw.

"MIJA!" They both cried in unison, Alejandra changed so fast that even the alien was surprised.

"Get away from my daughter you monster!" She yelled at the alien and leaped at Lucila, trying to protect her.

Though to her surprise Lucila backed away, willingly, "Leave us be mother!" Alejandra was surprised and scared at the same time. For one she was trying to defend it and the fact that the alien costume had taken the one thing that meant everything to her and the Titan, their daughter. "Good bye we'll be seeing you in _time_…" After she said those words the alien costume bleed over her face and the disappeared. After she left did Alejandra fall to the floor on her knees and cried into her hands. The Titan walked up to his crying wife and wrapped his metal arms around her.

"Mi amore what are we going to do now, he has our little girl. I don't know what to do anymore." Alejandra's arms were wrapped around her short husband's neck; he patted her on the back and found himself crying a sob less cry. They remained like that for sometime to come, it wasn't until late at night did they stop crying. They were still sad but they just needed to rest up, for in the morning they needed to head strait back to Miracle City and find their daughter.

**Meanwhile … in Miracle City … In the dead of Night…**

Lucila Marengo was standing in the middle of the Miracle City Park; she wanted her revenge then and there. Though she instead thought about waiting to exact her revenge, she would wait until the time was right and she knew it would be soon. For neither she nor the alien costume was going to be patient enough to wait very long. They knew when they wanted to strike, she smiled a cold smile, and she opened up her black wings from her costume and soon took off into the skies; leaving the old Lucila Marengo behind her and everything that ever mean something to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………………………………………………..

* * *

**

**This is the official last chapter for 'Friends or Enemies' and I will write a sequel so yea :D Till then I'll be here and there while writing :D  
**


End file.
